Stealing for a Reason
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: After the season finale, Neal Caffrey is in Paris, France and must steal a statue for a man who is blackmailing him. As he waits for Mozzie to come to assist him, Neal must befriend a overworked woman who is emotionally damaged to have her help him steal a valuable statue without her knowing. Things become even tenser when Peter finds him.


**Author's Note** : I have just finished watching White Collar on Netflix. I loved the series so much, I decided to write a fan fiction. This is a short first chapter, but I just want to see if it is any good. It takes place after the series finale. Literally it starts from when Neal was walking down the street and what he was thinking. Sorry, if I suck at making Neal Caffrey sound like Neal Caffrey.

Neal Caffrey always had loved his hat putting it on his head having spinning it around. He also loved New York, but now he was in Paris, France far away from New York. He had left behind all his friends and most of them believed he was dead. Mozzie did at some point, but Neal had got a message to him through a bird. Now all Neal had to do was wait for Mozzie to come, but Mozzie had to play the act that Neal was dead. It was Neal's best con. Peter believed it. Elizabeth believed it. That sadden Neal when he thought hard about it. Poor El. Neal quickly put a smile on his face as he neared the museum. It was time for his next con and his next robbery.

"Bonjour." he said to what looked like a overworked woman who was carrying a big box. She just nodded at him as she struggled to open the door while carrying the box. Neal quickly opened the door for her and held it open. She smiled and said in French, "Thank you." Neal smiled and replied, "Your welcome." Neal followed the woman is she carried the box towards a door that said 'employees only'. The woman put the box down and swiped her keycard at the door. It opened up and she picked up the box. She carried it inside and closed the door behind her. Neal knew what was in that box. It was _Venus de Milo_.  
Neal had to get the _Venus de Milo_ for a man who is blackmailing him. His name is Charlie Castillo. He pretended to be a friend to Neal, but Neal didn't want any friends. He had just faked his death and didn't want any people getting suspicious of him. Charlie had known who he was from the beginning, he had heard about him. Charlie was impressed by his works and wanted Neal's help. When Neal found out that Charlie wanted him to him to steal _Venus de Milo_ , he refused. Neal was not going to steal or forge a piece so soon after faking his death. He was going to wait at least a year. He had enough money too, plus he was thinking that he could change.

Neal thought he could stop stealing stuff and just live a normal life. Charlie came back and bugged him again. Though this time, he told Neal if he didn't do it then Charlie would tell people that he was Neal Caffrey. Charlie said he had a man waiting to alert the some reporters about the story. He had DNA evidence that would said the he was Neal Caffrey. Neal pretended to laugh it off and said that Charlie was crazy, "I am Sam Ramey, not this Neal Caffrey person." Charlie rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, "Let's see if the DNA evidence I have recounts your claim." Neal didn't said anything as Charlie called someone on the phone. "Give the DNA evidence to the reporter and the video." Charlie hang up and looked at Neal who put on a face that said he wasn't worried at all.

Charlie left Neal's apartment and Neal quickly started packing. He had to get rid of any evidence of him being here. After moving to Paris from Vence, France, Neal found an article in the newspaper. It said a reporter was found dead from a heart attack after talking about having evidence that a criminal named Neal Caffrey faked his death and now lives in France. When the authorities looked for this evidence that found out the reporter was mistaken and it actually a look-a-like of Neal Caffrey. Neal sighed in relief, he couldn't have Peter coming after him. Then he wondered if the man had really died from a heart attack or had Charlie been involved. Charlie didn't seem like a mean person, but he was a con man for sure. A few weeks later, Charlie broke into Neal's new apartment and left him a note saying that this was his last chance to agree to help him or the DNA evidence would really go to a reporter. A number was on the bottom of the note.

Frustrated Neal called the number, "Hi, Neal." Neal answered, "Hello, Charlie." Charlie started into it right away, "So here are the terms you steal me the _Venus de Milo_ , I don't care how. Forge it or whatever. And I will not give the video of you stating your name is Neal Caffrey and the DNA evidence saying you are Neal Caffrey." Before Neal could said anything the phone went dead. Neal poured himself a glass of wine, wishing Mozzie was there to help him. The statue that Charlie wanted was in one of the most secure museum in France. It had the _Mona Lisa_ in that museum. This is why it took a long time to plan out how to get the statue. Louvre helped him with his plan though when they decided to lend the statue to another museum with less security, but still very secure. That is why he needed a way in. A woman, of course.

This time, he would not fall in love with her, it complicates things. He didn't want her to get hurt either. The last time he had conned a woman, Keller had tried to kill her. Keller was now dead, if everything went according to his plan. Neal Caffrey came a smile on his face as he pretended to look around the museum. He had to find a connection to the overworked French woman named Claire Fresnel. She was about his age, maybe a year younger. Though she hadn't gone on a date in years according to what he had found out from Charlie who suggested Claire as a way in. Neal knew he shouldn't take Charlie's advice, but it did look like the only way in. Plus, Neal wasn't even sure Charlie was killer or even had a gun. Neal kept Charlie out of the loop just in case and just told him he would have the statue in two weeks. The time may be too long or too short depending on how easily he could con Claire.

 **Author's Note** : Was it good? Or was it horrible? Please review and tell me. If I get at least five reviews, I will write Chapter 2 and it will be longer. Have a great day!


End file.
